Electrophotographic printers typically employ a laser to electrostatically form an image on a surface of a rotary drum and then transfer the image via toner to a media such as paper. In this arrangement, the rotary drum acts as an intermediate imaging substrate. In contrast, many inkjet printers include an array of inkjet printheads arranged to print directly onto a print medium, such as paper, presented as separate sheets or as a web. Another type of printer includes a rotary drum to transport a print medium while employing inkjet printheads adjacent the drum surface to fire ink onto the media, thereby forming images on the media.
As printing configurations continue to evolve, inkjet printheads continue to face new challenges that threaten to hamper their performance.